Lluvia del Desierto
by GarritasSuaves
Summary: El tiempo pasa y todo cambia, todos cambiamos, aprendemos; con experiencias, con heridas, con dolor...en especial dolor. Ella debió marcharse para entender, para aprender, pero obtuvo mucho mas que eso. Él ni siquiera lo imagina pero nada sera como antes...aunque,quizás "antes" sea la clave...
1. Prólogo

***Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener a los posibles lectores**.

Narración

_Diálogos_

"Pensamientos"

 _Conciencia_

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-Cuando se hace énfasis, o se grita.

 **Negrita-** para resaltar una palabra o frase clave.

" __Texto texto_"_ Cuando se escucha desde un televisor, una radio, un monitor, computadora o comunicador.

 _-Texto Texto-_ el personaje lee algo escrito (mensaje, carta, anuncio, etc).

POV-Narración en primera persona.

-o-o-o-o- Cambio a narración normal.

\- (línea) Cambio de escena.

¡Hola a todos! Buenos días/tardes/noches. Antes de dejarlos leer les quiero dar las gracias infinitas por alentarme y apoyarme a re publicar mi fic. También tengo una recomendación importante (es más bien orden), si es que leyeron la versión anterior de este fanfic, olviden todo lo que leyeron antes, háganse un borrado de caché ¡Y ahora si pueden leer! Nos vemos abajo, que lo disfruten muchísimo ;)

* * *

 **Lluvia del Desierto**

 **PRÓLOGO**

El aire gélido chocaba contra mi piel y escapaba de mi boca convirtiéndose en vapor humeante, desdibujando por milésimas el impecable rostro que mis ojos observaban con demora y fervor, mi mente se empeñaba en guardar con detalle aquel momento, aunque hubiera deseado que no llegara nunca…

La niebla se hizo presente, penetrando el espacio que me separaba de su cuerpo, chocando contra mí, empujándome, llevándome como un constante recordatorio de que se alejaría de mí, que me arrancaría de su vida como alguien que nunca existió, que se disipo con la bruma, como un fantasma…

Desdoble aquellos pensamientos para obligarme a dar un paso hacia adelante, volviendo a tener su rostro en mis pupilas entreabrí mis labios, tratando de decir algo pero las palabras jamás salieron. El silencio se apoderó de ambos y perduro por interminables minutos, pues, aunque ninguno lo dijo, lo sabíamos, nada volvería a ser igual, ni mi mundo ni el suyo podrían volver a ser el mismo.

Avanzó hacia mí haciendo crujir las hojas secas que morían en ese último día de otoño, que lejos de perfilarse de matices dorados y cobres, se alzaba en nubarrones oscuros y tintes rojizos que con furia teñían la fría mañana. No sé si era una sensación mía pero el clima parecía acoplarse con mi alma: desolada y glacial. Ella me miraba con calidez y un gesto apacible, pero determinado.

_Nos volveremos a ver…_ escuche salir de sus labios, que se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros abrazándome con fuerza y apego; el gesto no lo esperaba, sin más correspondí de inmediato, estrujándola entre mis brazos con brío pero cuidando no lastimarla por ejercer más fuerza de la que debía, aunque ganas no me faltaban… Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y respire despacio y profundo, inhalando su aroma como una droga, el perfume de su piel tibia, tan peculiar y femenino, tan de ella…

 **_ ¡TODOS A BORDO! _** Se escuchó el grito del maquinista y los chillidos del tren en la vieja estación, anunciando la última llamada para que los pasajeros aborden el ferrocarril.

Ella suspiró a tiempo que se apartaba de mí…o lo intentaba, puesto que yo no se lo permitía, muy a mi pesar y a regañadientes ablande el agarre para luego dejarla liberarse. La vi parpadear con pesadez y tragar saliva con dureza, clavó su aguda mirada en mi _ Es hora de irme…_ Musitó apesadumbrada con una sonrisa en sus labios; si me lo preguntan parecía forzada.

_A…adiós_ articulé quedamente sin entender bien lo que decía.

_Adiós…_Me respondió de igual forma en un hilillo de voz, como un susurro que se escapaba de su fina boca. Juraría que nunca había visto nada igual dejándome atrás, ni siquiera puedo describirlo, la veía marcharse en cámara lenta.

"No, no te vayas…" pensé con ruego – _Detenla-_ Me habló mi conciencia. Pero las malditas palabras no salieron de mi garganta y ella ya se había desvanecido entre las pocas personas que abordaban el tren. Se escuchó chirriar el vapor de la locomotora, gritándome que se marcharía, un impulso arrebatado me hizo llegar hasta la ventanilla de uno de los vagones…justo _allí_ estaba sentada…justo en ese mismo vagón de los varios que había…justo en el asiento de esa misma ventanilla a la que me abalance entre decenas, como si nuestros cuerpos tuvieran un insondable magnetismo que nos sobreponía, como si una cuerda limitada nos uniese, nos tironeara... Y entonces _ella_ volteo a verme desde el otro lado, me _sintió_ ….

Como desearía no haberme acercado a verla por última vez, me miro con nostalgia y sus ojos se cristalizaron enterrándose en los míos, deteniendo el tiempo unos instantes; posó su mano sobre el vidrio frio y yo por instinto hice lo mismo de mi lado, como si así pudiese rosarla siquiera. Poco a poco el ferrocarril comenzó a moverse, separándonos una vez más, ella se puso de pie apoyando su otra mano en la barrera invisible que nos dividía, y yo como imbécil y sin poder evitarlo, corrí…. Tranco a tranco corrí con desesperación tras ella, viéndola por última vez en aquel metal helado marchándose. Quería gritarle…pero si apenas podía respirar ¿¡que me estaba pasando!? Una vez más el chirrido de la locomotora apretujó mi corazón zamarreando mi cabeza, bramando con furia, alejándose mas y mas…

"Podría detenerlo si así lo quisiera". Recordé de pronto y me sonreí. Tome impulso y aumente la velocidad…mas sin embargo, seguía en el mismo sitio, otra vez, como cada noche, como cada maldito momento de "descanso"… y el condenado tren aun más distante; de repente todo se ensombreció quedando sumergido en penumbras.

Seguidamente un ruido ensordecedor lo estremeció todo…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Yyyyyy fin(? Ok no, no me peguen ¡Era un chistecito! Cuéntenme ¿Que tal este capítulo? No sé qué tanto puedan decirme porque es sólo el prólogo, pero me gustaría saber si al menos logra que les pique el bichito de la curiosidad para seguir leyendo. En fin, eso es todo por ahora, espero sus muy preciados comentarios y valiosas críticas. Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Demasiado una vez mas

***Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener a los posibles lectores**.

Narración

_Diálogos_

"Pensamientos"

 _Conciencia_

Subrayado\- Resalta algo en la narración, diálogo, etc.

(Aclaraciones de la narración)

MAYUSCULAS-Se grita o se levanta el tono de voz o la oración o palabra tiene requiere énfasis.

 **Negrita-** Destaca una palabra o frase clave.

" __Texto texto_"_ Se escucha desde un televisor, radio, monitor, o comunicador.

 _-Texto Texto-_ El personaje lee algo escrito (mensaje, carta, anuncio, etc).

 _ **~Texto Texto~**_ Puede referirse a una frase, canción o reflexión, depende del contexto y espacio de la narración en que se encuentre.

POV-Narración en primera persona.

-o-o-o-o- Cambio a narración normal.

\- (línea) Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Lluvia del Desierto**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Demasiado una vez mas**

Despertó desasosegado sin aliento y con una amarga huella de angustia ahogada en su boca, como tantas otras veces su psiquis le jugó una mala pasada, es increíble cómo actúa el cerebro, proyectando sensaciones tanto corporales como psicológicas al punto de padecerlas de una forma completamente tangible y verosímil a pesar de no ser más que una ilusión, sin embargo ¿No es **demasiado** extremo ya el levantarse sin prácticamente poder respirar? Dudo que sea lo usual y corriente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que sonó casi como un abismal suspiro, paseo sus apagados ojos por el opaco lugar minuciosamente buscando algo que lo aferre y devuelva a ese relegado presente; el tintineo insistente y aguzado del despertador llego a sus oídos milésimas después haciéndolo caer de una vez por todas en la realidad. Se sentó en la cama irritado por el chillón sonido, realmente no le gustaba ese despertador y su fastidiosa alarma, lo alteraba, pero al ser un regalo de su madre decidió conservarlo y no hacerlo polvo a la primera que lo escucho berrear; conteniéndose, lo desactivó. Aun se encontraba levemente agitado así que se tomó unos segundos en el silencio de su habitación a tiempo que acompasaba su respiración. Ya despierto se dirigió hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas dándole paso a la luz natural que iluminó cada rincón de la alcoba, levantó la gran hoja de la misma y el frescor matutino se encontró con su húmeda piel. Al parecer había transpirado esa noche, pues hasta su remera estaba mojada y pegada incómodamente a a su cuerpo. Respiro hondo y despacio invadiéndose del oxígeno puro y etéreo nativo de los montes, llenando sus pulmones aplazadamente sintiendo un renovador flujo de energía navegando por sus venas y devolviéndole el vigor a su agotado cuerpo.

"El simple hecho de luchar contra algo tan natural cada noche puede ser devastador" meditó para sí mismo _. Cuando no aceptamos voluntaria o involuntariamente lo que somos o sentimos, forzándonos a mentirnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás dejamos de ser naturales._ _Pero no se puede vivir auto engañado por siempre_. Razonó con reproche su conciencia. Y ese amigos míos, es su más aterrador, inexplicable y escondido temor, tan presente como inconsciente.

La estridencia del exterior lo interrumpió-afortunadamente- de sus reflexiones; su padre y su hermano jugaban afuera, claro, los juegos en su familia eran una descarga de estallidos ruidosos y trémulos que se expresaban en terremotos superficiales "Así que eso fue…" pensó…

_Ni en un sueño lo alcanzo..._ Susurró para el mismo con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera del exterior mientras su peso era sostenido firmemente sobre sus manos que apretaban tensamente el marco inferior de la cristalera, ladeando la cabeza ablandó la postura para continuar con su rutina matutina. Sin perder tiempo, y completamente despabilado salió del cuarto y recorrió el estrecho pasillo rumbo al baño. En los últimos dos años la casa de los Son había sufrido algunos cambios, uno de los mas importante había sido el baño; la modesta tina que durante años había sido un lugar de juego padre e hijo para él, ahora era remplazada por un ostentoso duchador.

Con un par de agiles movimientos se desprendió de sus ropas y se ubicó bajo la cálida corriente de agua, se sentía como un bálsamo en su cuerpo, como si cada gota se llevara consigo sus preocupaciones, lavando mucho más que lo superficial, colándose en sus poros y en los huecos frágiles de su corazón, el cual intenta afanadamente y cueste lo que cueste mantener camuflado y al margen de cualquier cosa interior o exterior que pueda hacerle sentir algo, así lo prefiere y así es mejor para todos, bajo control, de esa manera nada fluctuaría su delicado balance… Luego de más de 15 minutos de tener la mente en blanco, cerró la llave de agua para descubrir que necesitaría mucha más agua e incluso mucho más tiempo para lavarla a ella de su mente…

Las vacilaciones lo inundaron como un aguacero implacable. Habían pasado dos años desde que Videl se había marchado a un pequeño poblado de Todoussac, enérgico y rico tanto como el mismísimo Monte Paoz. Se rodeaba de montañas frondosas, bosques espesos, lagos azules, ríos con rápidos vertiginosos, sierras colmadas de blanca nieve y un sinfín de biodiversidad, o al menos eso fue lo que leyó en las desgastadas hojas de las decenas de libros que devoró a lo largo de sus estudios-y en especial-en el trecho de tiempo en el que supo que ella se marcharía y el día que lo hizo – el cual por cierto, fue corto- definitivamente por eso había elegido ese sitio, por donde se lo mire se hallaba lleno de belleza natural y paz principalmente, algo que de seguro le haría falta.

Esa precisa noche había revivido su partida en un sueño…otra vez. Recordaba todo perfectamente, hasta el más ínfimo detalle, bueno quizás, un tanto más dramático. Sin embargo nunca terminó de entender por que esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente como si fuese el fin del mundo como lo conocía, o porque deseaba que no se fuera con todo su corazón, puesto que se daba más que por sentado que era un simple hasta luego, o porque se sentía devastado, con ese insondable sentimiento de pérdida, y para 'ayudarlo' su conciencia que lo torturaba constantemente con sus comentarios… Sí, comentarios (no es que Gohan sea el estándar de la normalidad, ni siquiera psicológicamente-corrijo-en especial psicológicamente). Básicamente todo se veía y se sentía exageradamente caótico a su parecer, era carente de sentido y sin una pizca admisible de lógica. **DEMASIADO**.

No quería analizar realmente lo que le sucedía con esa chica que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales en más de una ocasión, incluso si ya no estaba allí físicamente. Después de tanto tiempo de su partida persistía la sensación de que había algo que no habían resuelto, como un asunto pendiente. "Claro, ni que fuéramos fantasmas tratando de ver la luz." _¿Y si lo son?_ Y allí lo tienen, su subconsciente amenazando el poco juicio que aún le queda. Carraspeo zamarreando la mollera a los lados en señal de negación convenciéndose de las incoherencias que pensaba sin querer. De seguro el considerar tan valiosa y significativa la íntima amistad con ella lo hacía desvariar de vez en cuando-por no decir muy seguido-confiaba plenamente en que eso era… "¡¿y si no que mas podría ser?!" Carraspeó por segunda vez ante tales disparatadas ocurrencias…tan temprano y tantas cosas dando vuelta en su cabeza.

Entre tantos bamboleos se había vestido; una chomba negra de mangas cortas y cuello en 'V', unos jeans clásicos celestes con bolsillos atrás y adelante, y unos tennis blancos había sido su elección por así decirle, pues simplemente escogía algo cómodo y presentable. Luego se roció un perfume en aerosol, De esos que dejan una deliciosa fragancia tras su paso.

No es que fuese extremadamente detallista con su apariencia, pero sí era meticuloso en muchos aspectos de su vida, manteniendo el perfecto y riguroso orden en todo; esta compulsión casi obsesiva de mantener todo bajo el velo de su austero y calculador juicio-que bien pasaba desapercibido como un rasgo menor ante su naturaleza abnegada y altruista-lo llevaba de manera ineludible a ser puntilloso y diligente sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por ende la mayoría de las veces no busca ser detallista, simplemente lo es.

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar junto a su familia.

_ ¡Buen día Gohan! ven a desayunar, tu madre preparo un desayuno exquisito, como siempre_ Dice Goku ya ubicado en su sitio de la mesa mientras dedica una risueña mirada a su esposa sentada a su lado la cual responde con el mismo encantador gesto.

_Buenos días a todos_ sonrió apaciblemente mientras tomaba asiento frente a sus padres y al lado de su hermano menor. La circunferencia de la amplia mesa de madera se hallaba repleta de frutos de estación cosechados en la huerta personal de la familia, panes rellenos apenas hechos, baguettes y jaleas caseras para acompañar con té, café y/o leche, todo ello en proporciones desmesuradas; los guerreros saiyajin tienen altos requerimientos nutritivos debido a eso la comida debía ser abundantes para cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas.

El desayuno de la familia Son continuo como de costumbre, una mañana como cualquier otra entre charlas triviales del clima, lo bello de los días y algún que otro comentario mencionando este último tramo escolar de Gohan y nuevo año para Goten en la primaria. Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta llegar el momento de partir para el Son mayor, el menor aún contaba con tiempo de ocio pues asistía a la escuela un par de horas tarde. Tomó su morral y se despidió animadamente, no sin antes prometer a su padre que regresaría para entrenar antes de la caída del sol, así sin más emprendió su vuelo hacia el nuevo día que lo esperaba cargado de libros, horarios y los amigos de siempre. Por fin el primer día de su último año escolar había llegado, no veía la hora de terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, sin embargo no quería apresurar las cosas, rápido, no siempre es mejor…

 **** _ **Después de todo dicen que la meta debe ser disfrutar del viaje así nos aseguraremos el éxito, porque la verdadera recompensa es el camino.**_ ****

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola a todos y todas las #Garritas :3 !He aquí la entrega oficial del Capitulo uno. Ya saben que pueden-y deben-dejar review, jajaja, claro que no, no es una obligación pero me encanta leer lo que les generó o no el capítulo. Me ayuda mucho a continuar el saber sus opiniones y críticas, incluso sus preguntas y exigencias me alientan y empujan a avanzar. Pueden encontrar la página oficial de Facebook de **Lluvia del desierto** para mantenernos en contacto, recibir noticias y novedades, etc. Les doy las gracias por leerme. Nos volvemos a leer pronto, mientras tanto les dejo una garrita de suerte imaginaria(? O mejor besos y abrazos psicológicos :D ¡Adiós!


End file.
